Family Matters
by caseymac42
Summary: Johnny learns the hard way that family isn't always about being blood related.


**Family Matters **

***This story was actually my first story that I had written back 2006.**

A week before Christmas…the weather was unseasonably cool. Roy had just finished working on the logbook in Captain Stanley's office while the others were sitting around the kitchen table talking and looking at the newspaper.

Coming into the kitchen, Roy was looking for his partner. "Anyone seen Johnny?"

Mike shook his head. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him for a while."

Marco suggested that he check the dorm and the locker room.

After checking both areas, Roy came back to the kitchen. "No, he's not there."

Faking concern, Chet suggested to Roy that he look out back.

"Why would he be outside, Chet? It's kind of chilly out there." replied Roy, scoffing at the idea that that's where Johnny would be.

"Roy, Gage is your partner. Who knows why he does ANYTHING he does."

Grabbing his blue jacket Roy went out back in search of his elusive partner. Once outside, he spotted Johnny sitting on the hood of his Rover, his head resting on the windshield.

"There you are, Johnny. I was looking for you. What are you doing out here? It's kind of chilly."

"Chilly? I think it feels good." Johnny said softly.

Concerned, Roy pressed on. "Are you alright, partner?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Came the monotone reply.

"Then what are you doing out here?"

"Nothin, just sitting on my car. Is that a crime?" Johnny's tone was that of irritation.

Roy decided to change the subject. "So, Christmas on Saturday, what time are you coming over?"

Johnny paused before responding. "I won't be around."

"But…you always spend the holidays with us", a stunned Roy managed to sputter out.

"Not this year, Roy."

"Did something happen? Am I missing something?"

In a very matter of fact tone, Johnny answered the question. "No, nothing happened. I just won't be in town for the holidays."

"Holidays?" asked Roy curiously.

"Yeah. I won't be around for New Year's either. I put in for the whole week off."

Despite the fact that Roy tried to hide his frustration at Johnny's inability to tell him about his holiday plans, he was unable to.

"When were you going to tell me, Johnny?"

"Why? Do I need your permission? Look, you have your life…and I have mine. What part of that, don't you understand?"

"Johnny, this is coming out of left field. What's going on with you?"

The senior paramedic was quite taken aback by his partner's irritated tone.

Johnny was getting annoyed with this line of questioning. "Nothing. Since when do I have to tell you every detail of my life?"

"Hey, hold on a minute, partner. I'm on your side."

"Then butt out. I have my own plans for the holidays."

Deciding to risk the consequences, Roy continued to question Johnny. "What plans do you have?"

"I'll be out of town, Roy. Can we just leave it at that?" Johnny practically pleaded for Roy to stop with the questions.

The alarms sound. "Squad 51, man down 2105 North Harrington."

Roy and John ran to the squad while Captain Stanley acknowledged the response. "Squad 51, KMG-365."

When they arrived on scene they were greeted by a woman. "It's my husband Wally. He had a little too much to drink. He slipped and fell in the bathroom and hit his head on the tub."

Roy and John gathered their equipment and followed the woman to her husband. Trying to get a better picture of what they were dealing with, Roy asked if her husband was unconscious.

"No, he's awake. I have him sitting up against the bathroom wall."

Arriving in the bathroom, they went right over to Wally. "My name is John Gage and this is my partner, Roy DeSoto. We're going to check you out, okay?"

"Whatever", Wally responded dejectedly.

Roy started to take Wally's vitals, while Johnny tried to get a little more information from him.

"How ya doing, Wally?" Johnny asked the man.

"What does it look like?" a very annoyed Wally responded.

After examining him further, the paramedics determined that Wally had a slight concussion, but no other injuries. After Roy called Rampart, they waiedt for the ambulance to arrive.

Feeling embarrassed, Wally decided to tell the paramedics the whole story of what had actually happened to him. "I don't normally drink so much. Damn company I work for decided to lay me and a few other guys off, today. It's a week before Christmas, for god's sake. I snapped. I'm pissed and…I feel stupid."

Roy sympathized with the man. "I guess it's understandable why you felt the need to get drunk."

With a touch of annoyance his wife added, "But not very smart."

As Roy met the ambulance attendants, Johnny talked to Wally. "We're going to take you to Rampart General Hospital to get checked out. It's to make sure that you're not more seriously injured."

They got Wally loaded into the ambulance, Johnny riding with him.

Arriving at the hospital, Johnny helped Wally get situated in the treatment room and then waited for Roy in the lounge.

A few minutes later, Roy arrived and went right to Dixie . "Dix, you know where Johnny is?"

"The lounge, probably. Why?" Sensing Roy's concern she added, "Is something wrong, Roy?"

Roy sighed. "I don't know. But, I'll find out in a minute."

Roy walked to the lounge and opened the door where he spotted Johnny on a chair, drinking a cup of coffee. Roy decided that he had to get to the bottom of why his partner was in such a gloomy mood.

"So, you gonna tell me what that was all about before?"

"Roy, I told you… nothin'."

"I don't buy it Johnny. Since when do you leave town for the holidays? You always spend them with me, Joanne, and the kids."

"Starting a new tradition." Johnny replied, not even bothering to look up from his cup.

"But why? For seven years we've always spent the holidays together. I don't get it."

"What's there to get, Roy? I'm done talking about it."

With that, the conversation ended. Johnny finished the rest of his coffee in a gulp and started out the door. A very concerned Roy followed behind. Dixie watched as her two favorite paramedics passed her desk without saying a word, and disappeared around the corner.

The ride back to the station was done in silence. When they arrived back to the station, Johnny went to the locker room. Deciding to leave him alone, Roy instead went to Captain Stanley's office.

"Cap, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Roy. Come on in."

Going into the office, Roy closed the door behind him and sat down in a chair next to his captain.

"What's up, Roy? You look like you have something on your mind."

"When did Johnny put in for the time off next week?" asked Roy, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"About a month ago."

"Did he say why?" Roy continued.

"Roy, I don't pry into anyone's personal business, least of all Johnny's. I suspect that he just wants to get away for a while."

"Does he seem okay to you?"

"Well, now that you mention it, he has been kind of quiet lately." Captain Stanley paused and continued. "Did it ever occur to you that with the holidays approaching, maybe he's got a case of the blues?"

"He's never acted this way during the holidays before, Cap."

"What can I say, Roy?" said Hank, shrugging his shoulders.

"But…"

"Roy, I'm no psychologist or anything but Johnny did turn 30 a few months back. Maybe he's just taking stock of his life. He's probably down about not having family or a serious girlfriend. Let's face it, the holidays can be tough in the best of times."

"You sound like you know exactly where Johnny's coming from."

"I do, Roy. Not from personal experience, but from the source himself."

"He talks to you?" Roy was genuinely surprised at learning that information.

"Does that really surprise you, Roy? He sees me as a kind of surrogate father. I'm probably telling you too much already. We all care about Johnny and have much admiration and affection for him. I know how close the two of you are, but all of us, you included know that there's one thing about Johnny that will never change…his tendency to be a private person. And no matter how much we care about someone, we can't fix things for them. I assure you, Roy that it has nothing to do with you, Joanne, or the kids. He loves you all very much. I just get the impression that he wants to branch out on his own."

"He's not thinking of transferring or anything like that, is he?" Roy started to panic, jumping to a wrong conclusion.

"No. He's just going through a tough time right now and wants the opportunity to be by himself. I think it will do him some good."

"Where's he going?" asked a still curious and disappointed Roy.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me. He just doesn't want to be around for the holidays. I think it just serves as a painful reminder of what he doesn't have."

"Well, I'm glad you told me what's going on with him. It answers some questions for me, but I'm still worried about him."

"I know you are Roy. Take it easy on him, he just needs some space."

"Thanks, Cap."

"That's what I'm here for, pal." Captain Stanley smiled and patted his senior paramedic on the shoulder.

Roy headed back to the kitchen where Mike Stoker was preparing supper.

"Smells good, Mike. What is it?"

Mike looked at his watch. "Pork chops and they'll be ready in ten minutes."

Johnny, still quiet came back to the kitchen. Asking everyone what they'd like to drink, he went to the fridge and took out two pitchers, one with iced tea and one with lemonade. He also took out the carton of milk.

Sitting down for supper, the usual banter started.

"Boy, it sure has been a quiet day." Commented Chet, as he poured himself some iced tea.

"Chet, you jinxed us now." responded Marco, slightly annoyed.

"Roy, what are you getting Joanne for Christmas?"

"Well Mike, there was a bracelet Joanne wanted. I think I'll surprise her and get it for her...a silver one with turquoise stones. How about you, Cap? What are you getting Suzanne?"

"A week's vacation to Hawaii. She always wanted to go."

"So, when are you guys going?" The engineer interestedly asked his captain.

"I'm not going with her, Mike. I hate to fly."

"She's going alone, Cap?" asked Chet, unsure of what Hank was getting at.

"No, Chet. She's going with her sister."

"You're paying for her sister, too?" Chet scratched his head.

"Chet, you twit, her sister's paying her own way."

Realizing Johnny had kept quiet through this whole exchange, a curious Chet inquired about his friend's plans for Christmas. "What about you, Gage? What are your plans for Christmas?"

"As a matter of fact, I do have plans. I'm taking a road trip, wherever my Rover takes me."

The guys were all quietly stunned, knowing that Johnny always spent the holidays with Roy and his family.

The rest of the shift passed without incident, except that they all noticed how quiet Johnny appeared to be.

When Monday morning arrived, signaling that the shift was over, everyone was in the locker room changing to go home…everyone but Johnny.

Mike was the first to notice that Johnny was not changing into his civvies, but rather a fresh uniform.

"Aren't you going home, Johnny?" The engineer asked the junior paramedic.

"No, Mike. I'm doing some overtime at 39's. I gotta go now, or I'll be late. I'll see you guys Wednesday morning." Before anyone could say anything else, Johnny was out the door.

"Is he okay, Roy?"

Roy paused before answering. "Yeah Marco, he's fine."

###################

When Roy arrived home, he was greeted by his lovely wife.

"Hi, honey." She sensed that something was not quite right.

They kissed and Roy followed Joanne inside.

Roy tossed his duffle bag on the floor and sat down on the couch, exhaling loudly, and leaning his head back. He motioned for Joanne to join him.

"I have some news for you, Jo."

"Is everything okay?" His wife asked him worriedly.

"Yeah, it's nothing serious. It's about Johnny, though. He won't be here for Christmas…OR New Year's."

"Why? Did…did something happen? Did you two have a disagreement?"

"No, nothing like that. I guess he just wants to be alone."

"In his apartment?"

"No, he's going to be on the road. He mentioned something about taking a road trip over the holidays…he's taking the whole week off."

"The kids are going to be disappointed. They were looking forward to spending the weekend with him."

"I know. I was too." said Roy with disappointment.

"So, when ARE we going to see him?"

"After New Year's, I guess." Shrugged the paramedic.

"What's going on with him, Roy?" Joanne had a genuine look of concern on her face.

"I'm not really sure, Jo. I think he just needs to get away for a while."

"Is it job related?"

"Honey, you know as much about this as I do. He'll be okay."

"Where is he now?"

"He's pulling some OT at 39's. I'm going to shower and take a nap."

########################

When Wednesday morning arrived, the men of 51's were back on duty.

"Hey, partner. How'd it go at 39's?" Roy asked, as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Everything went fine. Roy, you have a few minutes before we gotta be on duty?"

"Yeah, sure."

Roy wasn't quite sure what the next things out of his partner's mouth was going to be, so he instead just followed Johnny into the dorms.

Once inside, Roy sat down at the foot of his bed, while Johnny leaned against one of the brick partitions.

"What's up, Junior?" Roy asked, giving Johnny his full attention, and hoping that maybe he'd finally get to the bottom of Johnny's distress.

"Roy , I want to apologize to you for being a jerk last shift. I…I just have some stuff that I'm going through. It has nothing to do with you or your family. You know how much you all mean to me."

"Then what is it?" Roy asked, his frustration starting to return.

"Look, I'll be fine. Getting away is just something I have to do. I promise, I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"You promise?" an uncertain Roy replied.

Johnny nodded his head. "I do."

"The kids were disappointed that you wouldn't be with us for the holidays, especially Jenny."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. I'll make it up to them. Anyway, I just wanted to say 'sorry'."

"Johnny, sometimes I don't understand you, but I'll always be here for you…you're my best friend."

Johnny smiled. "Thanks, Pally. I'll see you inside."

#######################

A busy shift finally came to an end on Friday morning. Johnny got up early and got all his gifts out of his Rover. Quietly, he put a small package into each of his friend's locker. Into Roy 's locker he put gifts for both Joanne and the kids, as well. When the wake up alarms sounded, Johnny was already in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee after brewing a fresh pot for the rest of the guys. As the guys stumbled to the kitchen, they were surprised to see Johnny sitting there, already awake.

"Uh oh, Gage made the coffee. Something's up."

"No Chet, nothing's up."

As the guys were enjoying their precious first cup of coffee, B-Shift strolled in.

"How you guys got the whole holiday weekend off, I'll never know."

"Dwyer, if you recall, our shift has worked the last two Christmases."

"You tell him, Roy." Marco encouraged.

"Thanks, Marco. I'd say we earned it."

When Captain Stanley gave them the green light to go, Johnny decided to bid his good-byes so he could get an early start.

"Happy holidays, guys. I'm going to hit the road. I'll see you guys after New Year's."

They wished him well and he went out the door. After finishing their coffee, the rest of the A-Shift went to their lockers to change. There, they each discovered a gift.

A smiling Stoker realized who they were from. "From Johnny. No wonder he was in such a hurry to get out of here."

Sitting down, as they were opening their gifts, it became obvious to them that Johnny had put quite a bit of thought into each gift.

Each man was stunned when they opened their gift.

Mike Stoker, who liked to work out, got a new sports watch.

Marco received an old bible. In the bible was a note explaining that the bible had belonged to his mother and that he wanted Marco to have it. It also had a set of Rosary beads.

Chet received a gold chain that had a horseshoe charm on it for luck.

Captain Stanley received a silver pocket watch engraved with "H.S. From J.G." The note explained that the watch had belonged to his grandfather.

While everyone was amazed at the thoughtfulness of their gift, Roy decided not to open his until he was finally able to see Johnny again.

While everyone was changing for home and exchanging holiday greetings, Johnny had made a pit stop at a local grocery store. After making his purchases, he loaded the groceries into a cooler at the back of his Rover and headed to the mountains. After saving money for the last three years, Johnny had finally been able to purchase a small mountain cabin. That's where he was going to spend his holidays.

As evening arrived at the DeSoto home, Roy, Joanne and the kids were sitting around their Christmas tree drinking hot cocoa. Chris, 12 and Jenny, 7 were in a somber mood.

Roy, sensing the kids' gloomy mood asked them what was wrong.

"It's not the same without Uncle Johnny", answered a very sad Jennifer.

"We really miss him, Dad."

"I know, Chris." Roy replied with a nod.

"He's really alone…on Christmas, Daddy?"

Roy was able to hear the sadness in his young daughter's voice.

"Jen, it was his choice."

"Couldn't you talk him out of it?"

"I tried, Chris. Uncle Johnny…he just felt like he needed to be alone for a while. He'll be back. I miss him, too."

"Your father explained it to you guys. Sometimes grown-ups have to do things that maybe they don't want to do, but they have to do. Your Uncle Johnny loves you very much…he loves all of us very much…" Joanne tried to reason with the kids.

"Because, we're his family." Johnny said matter of factly.

"Right, Jen…..because we're his family."

Roy suddenly remembered the gifts that Johnny had left for the kids. "I know what will cheer you guys up."

"What's that, Daddy?" asked a still dejected Jennifer.

"Uncle Johnny left some presents for you guys. Why don't you open them up, now?"

Chris looked at his little sister. "We'll wait until Uncle Johnny comes home. Come on Jenny, let's go to bed."

The two heartbroken children went to their rooms, leaving their exasperated parents to ponder what the rest of the holiday would be like.

"I've never seen the kids like this before, Roy. They're really upset. Your best friend picked a hell of a time to leave town."

"Joanne, I had nothing to do with this. I feel bad about the kids, I really do. But, this has nothing to do with any of us."

#################

As Johnny was making his way to his new mountain retreat, the mountain road he was driving on was becoming increasingly slippery from the snow and ice that had started to fall. About an hour from his destination, a car seemingly from out of nowhere sideswiped him. This caused Johnny's Rover to skid and leave the road. His Rover went down an embankment, rolling over twice before slamming into a tree. Johnny was knocked unconscious. He laid there trapped in the mangled wreck that used to be his vehicle, for an undeterminable amount of time. When he woke up, he was groggy and in a lot of pain, but he knew where he was and what had happened.

Trying to regain his composure he had one thought on his mind, and he voiced it out loud to himself. "I need you partner. Help me." While Johnny was trying to figure out his next move, a local cop had spotted Johnny's Rover and called for help.

The police officer got out his flashlight and shined it down on the wrecked vehicle. He yelled down to Johnny a few times, but got no answer. Over an hour after the accident happened, help arrived. It was a painstaking process because of the slippery conditions, but the local EMS workers were finally able to get Johnny out of the wreck and back up to the road.

Once in the ambulance, the cop knew Johnny was in good hands. "How is he?"

A very concerned EMT shook his head. "Not good. He's lost a lot of blood, has a head injury and probably internal injuries as well."

Arriving at the local hospital, Johnny was taken into a treatment room. The hospital, although not as big as Rampart, was well equipped to handle trauma emergencies.

While the nurses were cutting off Johnny's clothes for the doctors to examine and x-ray him, they handed his wallet to the cop.

The cop found Johnny's ID. "John Gage. He's a firefighter/paramedic for the L.A. County Fire Department. I'll see if I can reach someone."

Unable to reach anyone at Johnny's phone number, the cop called the L.A. County Dispatch Center. They looked up Johnny's next of kin…Roy.

Woken up by the ringing phone at midnight, Roy took the call. After Roy got off the phone, Joanne knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Roy?" She asked worriedly.

"It's Johnny. He was in a car accident. He's in surgery now."

"Where is he?"

"Cliffside Community Hospital. "

"That's like eight hours from here." Knowing that Roy wanted desperately to get to Johnny, she made a suggestion. "Look, it's dark and there's probably snow up there. Why don't we wait until the morning, and go up there…as a family?"

"What if he doesn't make it, Jo? What if something happens before we get there?"

Roy was beside himself, imagining the worst case scenarios.

"He's a fighter, Roy. He'll hang on until we can be there with him."

"What do we tell the kids, Jo?"

"The truth." Joanne said emphatically.

Having heard the phone ring and his parents talking, Chris appeared in their bedroom. "It's Uncle Johnny isn't it? I heard the phone ring and I see your faces…something bad happened to him, didn't it?"

"Yes, Chris. He was in a car accident. He's in the hospital, but the hospital is far from here. We're all going to see him in the morning."

"If he was here with us where he belonged, he'd be safe, instead of in a hospital…alone. He's not going to die, is he Dad?"

"I don't know, Chris. They said he was seriously injured."

Christmas Day Morning. After breaking the news about Johnny to Jennifer, they showered, dressed, packed a few things, and ate breakfast. By 6PM they had arrived at the hospital in Cliffside. At the reception area Roy talked to a doctor who was able to tell him about Johnny's condition.

The doctor looked about the same age as Dr. Brackett and had the good doctor's same temperament and bedside manner. He introduced himself to Roy. "Hi, Mr. DeSoto. I'm Dr. Ryan. I'm in charge of Mr. Gage's case. Your friend is one lucky son-of-a-gun. Despite the severity of the accident, your friend's injuries could have been a lot worse."

"What exactly is the extent of Johnny's injuries?" Roy asked anxiously.

"For one, he has a serious concussion. No skull fracture or brain swelling. He has a dislocated right shoulder, a collapsed lung which we re-inflated. He also has four broken ribs and a broken right ankle. There was also some internal bleeding which we repaired. If your friend was a cat, I'd say he just used up about 7 or 8 of his nine lives."

Roy let out a little chuckle at that last comment. Thinking that if this doctor only knew about Johnny's track record, he'd know how on the mark that last comment really was. "So, how is he?"

"He's resting comfortably. If you'd like, you and your family can see him now, but only for a little while."

"Thanks, doctor." The two men shook hands.

"Room 1203. Oh, and by the way, Merry Christmas." The doctor smiled and left.

Roy explained to the kids what they might see when they go in to see Uncle Johnny.

Arriving at Johnny's room, they saw him in his bed lying still. He had a couple IV's in his arm, a cast on his leg, his arm in a sling and a big bandage on his forehead that covered up a large gash on his forehead. He was also very pale. When they entered his room, Johnny opened his eyes and weakly smiled. He was rather relieved to see them all.

In a very soft voice he greeted his favorite little girl. "Jelly Belly."

Without hesitation, Jenny went right over to Johnny and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Uncle Johnny, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Jenny."

Roy came over to him and took Johnny's good hand in his.

Still very weak, Johnny managed a whisper. "You made it, Pally."

"So did you, Junior."

Everyone kissed Johnny and they all talked for a while.

"Uncle Johnny, you're our Christmas miracle. I prayed to God to make you better and he did."

Johnny weakly smiled. "Jenny, I AM better."

"You're getting tired, Johnny. We'll let you get some rest. We'll be back in the morning."

"I'm sorry I ruined your Christmas." Johnny commented sadly.

"Uncle Johnny, you didn't ruin our Christmas. Knowing you're okay is the best gift we ever got."

Visibly touched, Johnny tried to hold back his tears. "Thanks, Chris."

Roy and his family stayed in Cliffside the whole week that Johnny was at the hospital. On Friday morning, New Year's Eve, Johnny was airlifted to Rampart to finish his hospital recovery. That night, Johnny's room at the hospital had become the place to be. All of his friends from the station and the hospital were there, as well Roy, Joanne and the kids.

After another week at Rampart, Johnny went home to Roy's house to finish his recovery. Roy decided to take a few weeks off to help with Johnny's recuperation.

Two weeks after Christmas, the DeSotos and Johnny finally celebrated Christmas. Joanne cooked a big turkey dinner with all the trimmings. Then they sung Christmas songs and exchanged gifts.

Jenny clutched her new gold locket with Johnny's picture in it. "Uncle Johnny, you promise to never leave again?"

Johnny looked at Roy and smiled. "I promise to never leave again, Jelly Belly."

"Why'd you have to go anyway?" Chris asked Johnny curiously.

"Well Chris…I guess I owe all of you the truth. I was feeling bad about myself. You guys have your mom and dad and each other. Your mom and dad have you guys and one another. I don't have my parents or my brother anymore. I was feeling kind of depressed and lonely, especially with the holidays here. I just felt like I needed to be by myself and get out of town, until after the holidays. I recently bought a new cabin in the mountains. I was on my way there when I had the accident."

"But don't you know that we're your family, Uncle Johnny?" asked the sweet voice of Roy's little girl.

"Yeah, I knew that, Jenny. But now, there's no doubt in my mind that this is where I belong. Someday I hope to get married and have wonderful kids like you guys. I don't know when any of that will happen or even if it will. But, even if I do someday have a family of my own, you guys will always be family. I love you all more than you'll ever know."

"We all love you too, Uncle Johnny."

"Thanks, Chris." Johnny replied with a heartfelt smile.

"This turned out to be a really good Christmas, after all…and Uncle Johnny, you were the best present of all."

"Thanks, Jenny."

Johnny was very moved by the love and sincerity of both children.

The kids thanked Johnny for their gifts, hugged him and their parents, and headed off to bed.

"Junior, I hope that erases any doubts as to who your family is and where you belong."

"More than you could ever know, Pally."

"Johnny, like Jenny said, 'don't ever leave us again'."

"You have my word, Joanne."

"I know you know what you mean to me and Roy, but never underestimate what you mean to those kids. If you had only seen them on Christmas Eve."

"I didn't mean to upset them like I did. But, I'd be lying if I didn't say that I was glad that they reacted that way. Joanne, thanks so much for dinner, it was delicious."

"My pleasure, Johnny. I think I'm going to turn in, now. You guys have a good night."

She kissed Johnny on the cheek and Roy on the lips. She then retired to the bedroom.

"How are you feeling, Johnny? You look like you're hurting a bit."

"Nothing I can't handle."

"You don't have to be brave, Johnny. It's okay to admit you're in pain."

"Alright, so I am in a little bit of pain. But, considering where I've come from, it feels pretty good to be where I'm at now."

"If you're in pain, why don't you take your medication?"

"I'm fine, Roy, really."

"I know you think I worry about you way too much. But, it's because you're my partner and my best friend and I care an awful lot about you. And especially after how close we came to losing you, just a couple of weeks ago…I'm going to continue to worry about you, so you might as well get used to it."

"Actually, Roy, I AM used to it. You know, I CAN take care of myself, but with my track record, I guess I do give you cause to worry."

"I try to put myself in your shoes. Not having your parents or brother alive, and not having anyone at home waiting for you when you get off duty. I could only imagine how lonely it must be for you some times. I guess what I'm saying is that I understand why you felt like you needed to get away. I just wish you felt like you could have talked to me about it…about how you were feeling."

Johnny smiled his trademark grin. "So you could talk me out of it?"

"Maybe. But, you would have gone anyway."

"The way I was feeling, yeah, I was going to go no matter what."

"I guess you know how lucky you were."

"You mean ARE…and in more ways than you know. Every time I get myself in trouble, you and Joanne are always there to lend a helping hand. I used to feel like I was imposing on you and taking advantage of your generosity…but I don't feel that way anymore. I realize that sometimes you can't do it yourself, and that it's okay to lean on your friends. I guess this is one of those times. I don't know what I'd do without you and your family, Roy…you all make me feel like I really do belong."

Roy shook his head. "How many times do I have to tell you that, Johnny? You ARE family…and family matters. Besides, the kids love having you here." Roy paused. "You know, Junior, this could be the year you meet your Mrs. Gage."

"That would be nice, Roy. But you know, my life as it is, is pretty good. I'm sure there are plenty of people out there who would trade places with me in a heartbeat. Besides, I have something that no one else has…YOU, for a partner and a best friend."

Roy smiled and patted Johnny on his good shoulder. "I can't disagree with you there, Junior!"

The End


End file.
